Over the Edge
by Sirea
Summary: Duo's stupid move finally pushes Heero over the edge and into insanity. And now, the other pilots don't feel safe being alone anymore.
1. Duo

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters ****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters. (But, DAMN, I wish I did!)

A/N: This is from Heero's POV. He's typing on his laptop how he finally rid his life from the biggest annoyances in it.

****

Chapter 1 – Duo

I finally did it. I finally got rid of the biggest annoyances in my life: the other pilots. Duo…let's start with him. He came into my room the other day, and had an extremely serious look on his face. He sat down next to me on the right side and looked at me laptop. It was nothing really out of the ordinary, so I just shrugged it off and continued typing. …Then he got too close for comfort. I felt his right hand start at my shoulder, and it slid down until it reached mine. He wrapped his left arm around my waist and squeezed my hip softly. My eyes grew wide as I realized what he was trying to do. His right hand then slid down and he then squeezed my thigh…tightly. Not knowing what to think about the so-called 'God of Death', I froze. I knew for a fact he wasn't drunk because he'd be babbling like an idiot more than usual. "Get out, Duo." I said, trying to stay clam. "Get out before I fucking kill you." "Why should I…?" he slurred in my ear. "I know that you're enjoying every second of this." My confusion led to anger when I felt his breath on my neck, followed by his lips. "Fucking get the hell out!" I yelled. "Get out of my damned sight, Duo!" "No way, Heero…" he whispered in the most seductive, low tone I've ever heard him use. "I'm enjoying myself, and I'll think I'll stay for a little while longer." He then started kissing my cheek, and moved up to the side of my mouth. "I swear to god, Duo!" I shouted. "If you want to live, get as far away from me as humanly possible! …NOW!" He backed off for a few seconds, realizing that I was serious as hell. He then reached over, turned my laptop off, put it down on the floor, and leaned over toward me. "I've had a full life." he whispered to me. I could not hear any fear what-so-ever in his voice. The next thing I knew, I was pinned to the bed, Duo on top of me, kissing me passionately. I tried several times to pry the braided son of a bitch off of me, but to no avail. My gun. That's the only other option that I had left. …But it wasn't in my pocket at that time. I never carry it around with me when I'm not out in public. I never saw the point…until now. So I decided to play along with Duo, and began kissing him back. (Which I still regret doing. …I cannot believe I kissed another man.) I rolled us both over, so now I was on top. I pulled away from him, and smiled as seductively as I could. "Don't you dare move." I whispered into his ear. I walked over to my dresser, picked up my gun, put it in my pocket, and walked back over to Duo. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time." I smirked at him. Not giving him any time at all to react, I pulled out my gun and fired, hitting my target perfectly; I got Duo right in the center of his chest. Hearing the gunfire led to the other pilots running into the room to see what had happened. I was in deep shit. 


	2. Trowa

Chapter 2 – Trowa ****

Chapter 2 – Trowa

Not wanting to look at the three guys that had just barged into my room, I kept my arm extended, and stared at Duo as his life slowly and painfully left his body. Blood started leaking out of the wound, and it trickled down the sided of his chest, staining my sheets. (Not like I cared, anyway. He was the most annoying out of all of them.) "What the fuck did you do?!" I heard Trowa shout. I slowly lowered my arm, and shifted my eyes to see the three other pilots with terror and worry written across their faces. "Trowa…you're a smart boy." I said, smirking. "You should know. …I killed him." "What?! Why?!" Trowa yelled. "I have my reasons…I don't need to explain myself to you…especially you, Trowa." I said dryly. I needed a new weapon for Trowa. He was going to be one of the hardest to dispose of, but I was crafty, and didn't worry much. I pushed Wufei out of my way as I headed for the door. Smirking even more, I headed for the kitchen. Would a knife work? No…he gets knives thrown at him almost every day. I headed towards Duo's room, and found a chain on his dresser. That was perfect. Walking into the living room, I could hear my fellow pilots talking about me. "I can't believe Heero would do such a terrible thing…" Quatre said softly. From where I was standing, I couldn't see the tears forming in his eyes, but noticed them when Trowa wiped one away. "Do you think he'll kill all of us?" Trowa asked. "He wouldn't dare." Wufei told him. "Don't be so sure." Trowa said to him. "He's not his normal self. He is…to put it blandly…insane. Even though it sounds odd coming from me, I'm…very worried. What if he decides to start after all of us?" They were worried about me! Hah! It doesn't matter anyway. They're going to die whether they like it or not! …Then I'll finally be able to rest in peace. But that's for later. I have to take all of _them_ out first. Trying not to be heard, I clenched the chain in my fist, making sure it doesn't make a sound. "Where is Yuy, anyway?" Wufei asked. "Wait…nobody knows where he is!?" Quatre yelled. "This isn't good!" "Then let's split up and look for him." Trowa suggested. "Wufei, you take the attic. Quatre can search the basement. I'll stand ground here." "No!" Quatre shouted nervously. "Make sure you're armed." Trowa continued, ignoring Quatre. "I know for a fact _he_ is. Don't let your guard down for a second, and you should be fine. If you're in any trouble, yell. We'll all come to help you." "Understood." Wufei said. "I never had strong intentions of following orders from you, Barton, but this seems to be the best way to handle things." "Let's move out." Trowa told them. I hid in the bathroom, not wanting to kill one when the other two were still around. Wufei went to his room, grabbed his katana, and went up to the attic. Trowa and Quatre both grabbed their guns, and before Quatre went down into the basement, Trowa had to give him a few words of encouragement. Trowa walked back into the living room, and I mimicked his every move from behind, not getting caught. When he finally stood still, I snuck up behind him and strangled him with Duo's silver chain. I turned around and pushed Trowa up against the closest wall. "Try and scream for help, Trowa." I told him, pushing the chain tighter against his neck. Being the clever bastard he was, he caught me off guard and kicked me directly in the balls. Damn him. He caught his breath and screamed, "Wufei! Quatre! He's here! I need backup!" But I regained my strength quickly, (considering he didn't kick me that hard) and swung the chain, hitting Trowa's temple dead on. He fell to the ground unconscious, and I ran into the kitchen, picked up a knife, and was able to stab him in the back before Wufei and Quatre could stop me. I left it in and backed away. I turned toward the two boys that just ran into the room…and all I did was give them both a twisted grin of satisfaction and insanity. 


	3. Quatre

Chapter 3 – Quatre ****

Chapter 3 – Quatre

"Trowa!" Quatre screamed at the top of his lungs. "Yuy…!" Wufei said in frustration. "How…dare…you! First Maxwell, now…!" "What are you saying, Wufei?" I asked, cutting him off. "That even though you're always knocking him, you really want Duo to live?" "He was annoying, but he didn't deserve to die! Neither did Trowa!" Wufei yelled. "As much as I hate to admit it, Duo was my friend! I didn't want to see him dead!" "Too damn bad." I told him. "And now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to finish." Walking back to my room, I decided that Quatre would be the next to go. I think he knew it, too. What difference did it make? I need a new weapon. Quatre's one of the most intelligent ones among us…that'll serve a challenge. But everyone has their weakness. Quatre's just happened to be fear. What shall I use for him…? I smiled. The one thing he couldn't handle. A gun. I picked up the same gun that I had used on Duo, and started back into the living room. "Trowa…" Quatre said softly, walking up to the dying pilot. "How could Heero be this cruel?" "It doesn't matter anymore, Quatre." Wufei told him. "There's no one left to worry about but yourself." "Can't we at least bury him and Duo?" Quatre asked with tears in his eyes. "That takes time, and that's something we're rapidly running out of." Wufei told Quatre. "Heero's literally insane now. There's nothing either one of us can do to stop him. …At least, not now. If we live long enough, we're going to have to get away from him as long as possible to figure out a way to stop him." "How can we possibly stop him?" Quatre asked. "I'm not sure." Wufei said to him. "But I'll do everything within my power to stop that murderous little…!" "Calm down, Wufei!" Quatre yelled at him. "Hatred isn't going to get us anywhere! …But if he kills you and I'm left alone, I swear I'll pull a Zero System…" "Who's feeling hatred now?" Wufei asked smugly. Fools…arguing over petty things while I sit back and laugh. "Why don't we just…leave?" Quatre suggested. "Get as far away from here as possible. We'll live." "Yeah, that could work!" Wufei said sarcastically. "But there's one little problem. **Heero's a fucking hacker!** Don't you think he'll be able to track us down?" "Thanks for the idea, Wufei." I said as I walked up to them. "But I won't be needing it. Besides, I never had intentional ideas of killing the lot of you. …Just Duo. You never deserved this…until now." I walked over to Quatre and pointed my gun to his head, and he froze. "I'm sorry, Quatre." I said to him. "But you just know too much." I pulled the trigger and shot Quatre right between the eyes. He fell limp and I turned to Wufei. 


	4. Wufei

Chapter 4 – Wufei ****

Chapter 4 – Wufei

"Hello, Wufei." I said to him. "Go ahead and kill me, Yuy." Wufei told me. "I don't have anything left to live for. Merian…Nataku…Duo…Trowa…Quatre…" "What makes you think I want to kill you?" I asked with a smile. "Aren't I the same Heero you always knew?" "That's not funny." he said. "But before you do…tell me this. Why are you killing us off?" "Why?!" I asked him. "You want to know why?! The hell do you care for?! But you still want to know why? All right, I'll tell you. I despise every one of you. I loathe at the very thought of you. I was eventually going to move out and live my life in peace, until…Duo. Duo made me lose it. If he wasn't the horny bastard he was, none of this would have happened!" "What?!" Wufei shouted. "That's what this is about?! You're fucking kidding me, right? Duo needed money, and for a good laugh, we all decided to pay him twenty bucks to do that!" Reality then hit me hard. Why the hell didn't I think of that? I was too shocked that Duo wanted to seduce me. I dropped my gun and fell to my knees. Everything then came back to me. The ability to feel emotions returned so fast it hurt. I could feel the emotions of regret, sadness, hatred (toward myself), and many other things that I wasn't sure of at the time. "Duo…" I said quietly. "Trowa…Quatre…why did I do this? I can never be forgiven…ever. Wufei…please…kill me." "What…?" he asked. "Heero…you crying?" "Tears…?" I asked, touching my face. Yes, it was true. I got up and grabbed Wufei by the collar. "Just fucking kill me!" I yelled at him. "I could do that…" he said. "I should do that…but I'm not going to kill you. I know I may sound like Quatre, but, there's no point in killing you, Heero." "Fuck you, then!" I shouted. "I'll just have to kill myself! …Then I'll be able to burn in hell like I'm supposed to! Because I'm too fucked up to make it anywhere else! Not in another life, not in heaven, not anywhere but burning the dark abyss I've created for myself!" Wufei then slapped me across the face…hard. So hard my cheek started bleeding. "Don't you say shit like that around me again, Yuy!" he yelled at me. "You're not going to burn! If Duo's the _real_ Shinigami, he'll do everything within his power to see to it that you're happy! Know why? Because he fucking loved you!" "Like hell he did!" I shouted back. "Do you know how many fucking times he took me out to bars, looking for a good girl for me?" "Because he was worried about you!" he said to me. "He wanted you to have a good life! …And he thought that you'd kill him if you found out about his secret…" "You're lying!" I yelled. "Don't you fucking lie to me!" "Fine…but if you're going to kill yourself, kill me first." Wufei said to me. He handed me his katana. "I will die happily with the noble katana that I've used throughout the years." he said indignantly. "I now realize that it doesn't matter if I die from age, or am killed by you now. Now that everyone's gone, who will remember me? Who will mourn or avenge my death? I never had a child. I never really had a family. If you're just going to commit suicide anyway, what's the point of my life or death?" For a few seconds, I think I admired him. I drew the katana and held it up to Wufei's chest. "Rest in peace, Wufei." I said to him. He smiled proudly at me. I pushed the katana though his chest. 


	5. The End

Chapter 5 – The End ****

Chapter 5 – The End

There was no scream. An eerie silence filled the room as I pulled the bloody katana out of Wufei's body, and the blood drip off and onto the floor. Wufei fell on his hands and knees, and looked up at me. I saw him mouth "Rest well, Heero." to me before he collapsed entirely. I looked back into my room and at Duo. "I can't just end it like this." I said quietly to myself. "The guy _did_ love me, after all." I walked into my room and over to Duo. "Rest in peace…" I whispered, gently closing Duo's (now lifeless) violet eyes. "…Duo." I have to admit, I finally realized the "cuteness" girls saw in him. He was quite attractive…when he wasn't talking. I walked back into the hallway and looked at everyone…dead. They're gone…they're all gone! Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei! They all lost their lives because of me! I'll never hear the sound of Duo's laugh again…never hear Trowa's words of encouragement…never see Quatre's smiles…and I'll never hear Wufei screaming at Duo for whatever the reason may be. "They weren't annoyances." I finally realized. "They were my friends. I…I killed my friends. I have eternally sinned against myself." I looked at every one of them. First Wufei…then Trowa…Quatre…and finally Duo. "I know the chances of this happening are slim, but, please…try and forgive me. …I'm sorry. And to you, Duo…I'm really sorry. You've been so good to me."

****

This is no longer in Heero's POV. **SHOUNEN AI WARNING!!!**

Heero turned his laptop off and slid it under his bed. He sighed and got up. He was enjoying the rare silence in the house. He walked into a kitchen to get himself a drink. While rummaging through the refrigerator, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Duo with a big goofy grin on his face. "What do you want, Duo?" he asked. "Nothin much." Duo replied, reaching in for a drink for himself. "Hey! We're out of Surge! Damn it!" "Then go out and buy some." Heero replied coldly. "Maybe tomorrow. It's getting late now." Duo said, shrugging. "So, Heero? How's the horror story coming?" "I tried to add Relena, but then it would end up a comedy instead of a horror." Heero told him. "Can I read it?" Duo asked. "I don't know. _Can_ you _read_?" Heero joked. "You're not funny." Duo smiled, pulling his koi to him. Duo kissed Heero then let him go. "You can read it if you want…But you _are_ the first to die." Heero told him. "And I said that I regretted kissing you…" "You wouldn't really kill me…would you Hee-chan?" Duo asked innocently. "No…I guess not. But if you ever pull a stunt like you do in the story, I'll be forced to hurt you." Heero smiled and started walking back to his room. "I'm going to bed!" he shouted over his shoulder. "I'll be waiting, Duo!" Duo smiled and followed after Heero. "Hey…wait a minute!" Duo said after a few seconds. "How come _I'm_ the first one dead?! And how come _I'm_ the one that drives you insane?! And how come you say that you regret kissing me?! …If I may borrow a quote from my dear friend Wufei…INJUSTICE!"

****

Heh! Who saw _that_ ending coming? Sorry about the Relena bashing! I don't like that annoying bitch!


End file.
